Transformers Season Four Character Bios
by Tailsgfriend
Summary: Note there are many spoilers in here for my Transformers Season Four story so read at own risk.


Character Bio's

Bulkhead- A large green mech, best friend of Bumblebee and Sari. Bulkhead is really shy, though he may not look it, he is also nice and caring. Bulkhead can be very clumsy but is a natural born builder and is the strongest on the team. Bulkheads main hobby is to paint, something he picked up on from Earth. His main job is as a space bridge repairman. Bulkhead is about 19 in human years.

Bumblebee- A yellow and black mech, best friend of Sari and Bulkhead and step brother of Elm. He is about 13 years old in human years. Bumblebee and Elm grown apart after Bumblebee accidently killed Birch, Elm's girlfriend. Bumblebee was bullied by his step brother Elm and sent him to the stockades for it. Elm's father Lane and Bumblebee's mother Nightshadow favored Bumblebee and spoiled him. Bumblebee's father is Megatron, and Nightshadow was a decepticon but when she had Bumblebee they changed to autobots, so that Bumblebee wouldn't have to grow up the son of Megatron. Bumblebee and Prowl end uo secretly being together, and it isn't till Bumblebee becomes pregnant that everyone else finds out.

Elm- A blue mech, step brother to Bumblebee, about 22 human years. His mother died in a decepticon accident. He was hated by his father Lane. Elm at one point was a really nice, pure, and loving bot until Bumblebee accidently killed his girlfriend Birch. Elm took revenge on Bumblebee by breaking his voice processor and telling the whole team Bumblebee's secrets. Elm later on starts to have an interest in Sari, and starts to return to his old self. After Bumblebee and Elm make peace with eachother and become friends. Elm ends up having a All Spark fragment in him keeping him alive. He has the team take out the fragment, giving up his life, so the All Spark can be restored.

Sari- A techno organic with red hair, Sari is the best friend of Bumblebee and Bulkhead. She later on becomes interested in Elm. Sari is very energetic and has a good sense of humor finding almost anything funny. Sari was searching for her parents on Cybertron but found no luck. Sari's very curious and excitable she also tends to get into other people's business. Sari forces Bumblebee to deal with the fact that she liked Elm, who at the time was Bumblebee's enemy. Sari later also helps Elm and Bumblebee become friends and brothers again. Sari is about 17 years old.

Optimus Prime- A red and blue mech, leader of the team. Optimus is right hand man of Ultra Magnus. Optimus lets the power get to him and turns into a jerk, only caring for himself. Because of the Bumblebee almost died on a mission, that Optimus ended up taking credit for. Optimus later comes to realization of how he's been acting when Sari tells him off, and after that he starts to act like his normal self. He even appologized to Bumblebee. Optimus later on tries to find out who Bumblebee is dating when he overhears a conversation between Bumblebee and Elm. Optimus is about 31 in human years.

Prowl- Black and gold mech, cyberninja, he later becomes the mech friend of Bumblebee. Prowl keeps to himself most of the time and loves peace and silence. During one of the missioins he and Bumblebee get trapped in a cave together, resulting in the two showing their feelings for eachother and becoming a couple. Later in the cave they found Elm, Bumblebee's step brother. Prowl usually has good advice for others but when it comes with himself and Bumblebee he's clueless. Prowl is very wise and intelligent, and is about 21 in human years.

Rachet- A white and red war medic, usually grouchy but smart. Rachet is the oldest on the team, about 67 in human years. He is the medic that is helping Bumblebee get through his pregnancy and acts like a father to him during that time. Rachet has a loud voice, which you hear almost all the time. He tends to throw wrenches when he's angry, and will sometimes even get revenge on Bumblebee for pranking him.


End file.
